


living the dream

by weregarurumon



Category: Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: Yuka Ayase doesn’t care about her grades, and everyone knows that. At some point in her life, she just decided that things would be better off if she didn’t care. That’s the best way to live your life though, isn’t it?





	living the dream

**Author's Note:**

> i had a bad dream the other night and i thought it'd be nice to write a dream... comfort... fic kinda thing for this ship b/c i love these two so much waaah
> 
> sorry if anything is ooc! i also wasn't sure which honorifics they used for each other so i just kinda guessed whoops! i think they're pretty fitting... maybe.
> 
> this is pre-persona 1 also kyahahah foreshadowing
> 
>  **edit:** changed the way yuka addresses yukino to 'yukki'! it's from the comic 'warmth' from this [set of persona 1 scanlations](https://mega.nz/#F!fwJznL6Z!lcNoSYAClHbgw8_dz755dw) it's a really cute comic so i'd suggest checkin' it out! -- i also added some grammar fixes and a better place to end... sorry about how it was before! i posted without having a beta reader ^_^);;;
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!

Yuka Ayase doesn’t care about her grades, and everyone knows that. At some point in her life, she just decided that things would be better off if she didn’t care. That’s the best way to live your life though, isn’t it?

Well, today is a particularly boring day. Like most days, but this day, oh this day-- she can tell is going to be one of those days. It’s early in the morning and a math class, and she could care less about what they’re learning. She’s tired and hates math.

Surely her teacher won’t mind if she just rests her head for a little…

Yuka sets her head on her desk, and in a matter of seconds is out like a light. She must be asleep for a while (it’s almost incredible that no one’s woken her yet), because she starts to dream.

She’s dreaming about fun things, like hanging out with her friends. They’re doing fun friend activities, but things start to go bad at some point. Really bad. There’s monsters and demons all of a sudden. She doesn’t understand why, but Yuka realizes that she’s alone now. Where did everyone go? She looks around. No one’s there to help her. It doesn’t help that everything is so scarily realistic, it’s so frightening-- even if it’s a dream! At some point, one of the monsters goes right for her and right it’s just about to hit her…! 

She screams for help, and her eyes shoot open.

Yuka looks around. Ah, the classroom is empty now. That means math class is over, and she guesses she slept through the whole thing...  _ Great. _ , she thinks to herself as she stands up. But more importantly…  _ Why was that so scary?  _ She clenches her fists. They feel sweaty. She sighs. Yeah, she's real nervous. That dream was worrisome, to say the least. Yuka has dreams all the time, but none of them have ever been like that one! A shiver runs down her spine as she remembers the demon running at her. But demons can’t be real, right…? It was just a dream! She shakes her head and tries to tell herself that as she heads for the door.

She had better find someone to hang out with at lunch now, considering it is break time! Upon exiting the classroom, she finds Yukino standing outside the door with her arms folded. Yuka yawns, and then smiles, waving to Yukino. “G’mornin’ Yukki!” Yukino looks less than amused. “Sleeping in class again?”

Yuka laughs a little. “What can I say, I don’t like math! What the heck is factoring, anyways?”

“Ha ha." She gives her most sarcastic laugh. "I think that you need to start focusing on school a little more. You’re not gonna get anywhere if you just sleep in class all the time, Yuka.”

Yuka frowns. She’s right…  _ like always. _ Darn you Yukino and your wiseness! Either way, Yuka convinces her that she’ll start taking classes seriously from this point on (a promise she often makes but fails to keep), and they head outside to have lunch. It’s ideal weather for eating outside! The sky is clear, and the temperature is just right… warm, but not too warm. 

They start chatting, and that’s when Yuka remembers her bad dream in the midst of their conversation. She goes silent and bites her lip hard remembering it. It’s clearly very different from how she always acts, because that’s how Yukino  _ knows _ something’s up.

“Hey Yuka, is something wrong?” Yukino asks.

“I had a bad dream in class.” She mumbles, staring out into the distance idly.

Yukino folds her arms. She looks like she’s about to tell Yuka that ‘this wouldn’t happen to you if you just payed attention in class!’

“Noooo! Like, I really mean it! It was really scary! There were monsters and demons and one of them almost attacked me! It was, like, really, really, really, reeeeally realistic! Scary realistic. I was so relieved to wake up…”

She continues. “Everyone was there, but when the monsters got there, I was all alone!” Yuka frowns again. “It’s bothering me because… what if it’s, like, one of those foretelling dreams, Yukki? Do you, like, think everyone will leave me alone when I need them?” She rests her chin on her hand. “Maybe I’m overthinking it.”

“...” Yukino goes quiet for a second.  _ Oh. That’s worrying. _ “Well, I don’t know when we’d ever be fighting monsters, but I promise that I won’t leave you, Yuka.”

Yukino smirks. “And I really hope no one else would do that to you, or I’d have to kick their ass. That’s a low blow, abandoning your friends!”

Yuka perks up. “You’d mean that you'd do that for me, Yukki?”

Yukino nods in response and then looks Yuka in the eye. “Yeah. We’re friends after all, aren’t we? You're a real good friend, too.”

Yuka giggles, giving Yukino a hug tackle in all of her excitement. Yukino flails around in Yuka’s grasp. Yuka’s a real tight hugger, and she tries to push the other girl off, to no avail. “H-Hey…! Yuka!” Laughing, Yuka lets go of her.

“S-Sorry! I was just, like, really happy that you said that about me… you care about me so much Yukki, and I… it just means a lot because, um. I’m sure most people would’ve given up on me by now. I’m really glad you didn’t. So, t-thanks? Um, I guess.”

That statement strikes a chord with Yukino, and she feels her face get warm in response. She lets out a small laugh. “Pssssh. It’s nothing. I just care about my friends, you know? You especially.” She pauses. “Besides, I don’t want you to fail your classes either. You know you’ve gotta start focusing on your classes whether you like it or not.”

Yuka smirks and averts her gaze from Yukino. Oh, right. Her grades. Those old things? “We’ll work on classes some other time maybe, eheh.”

She turns back to the other girl. “Thanks, though. You’re the best friend I could ever ask for, Yukki!”

"Hey, same here. I'll protect you no matter what, Yuka." Yukino says, moving closer to Yuka.

Yuka sighs dreamily. "I wish things could stay like this forever, Yukki. I want to remember this moment with you for the rest of my life."


End file.
